Acción-Consecuencia
by yueCullen
Summary: Edward un universitario común y corriente, se verá atrapado en una historia de amor con una, no tan típica, chica que no quiere volver a enamorarse... podra Edward convencerla de que el amor es lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido a ellos...


Siento ligeros golpes en mi cabeza...de pronto estos se intensifican, ha empezado a llover.

-brota de mí una risa seca-Hoy la lluvia trae a mi mente uno de los recuerdos más atesorados que guardo bajo siete llaves en mi mente…esta lluvia me recuerda el día en que conocí a esa persona que no he logrado sacar de mi cabeza por más que lo he intentado

**FLASH BACK**

Iba saliendo de mi universidad con prisa, eran como las 6 de la tarde y yo tenía que haber regresado a las 5 para hacerle compañía a mi hermana que me había venido a visitar (sin que se lo hubiese pedido) pero como era de esperarse todo estaba en mi contra… el clima era frio, veía todo borroso por la fuerte lluvia que caía

Llevaba como 15 minutos caminando cuando en eso me caí sobre algo…

-ah, no puede ser…-gruñí… al ver toda mi ropa, o bueno casi toda ella, cubierta de barro

-per… perdón, de verdad yo…estaba sentada… y tu … no te vi venir… la lluvia no me deja ver muy bien…-así que no era un "algo" sino un "alguien", bueno una chica para ser exactos, estaba apenada lo note por el timbre de su voz.

-tranquila… no es nada…-en realidad si me dolía ver mi ropa así… estaba recién lavada pero esos pensamientos escaparon de mi mente al fijarme en ella.

De pronto me vi hipnotizado por sus impresionantes ojos, eran de un intenso color chocolate, simplemente te penetraba con la mirada, su cabello, casi de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros en forma de ondas, su rostro era fino y delicado, el color de su piel… era la

combinación exacta de blanco y algo de rosado, simplemente perfecta, como una muñeca de porcelana.

-pe…pero provoqué que te cayeras y que te ensuciaras la ropa…-dijo aun apenada

-mira en verdad no te preocupes… la ropa se puede lavar

- sí pero yo….

-A ver… calma, ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre?-dije

-está bien…-dijo algo más tranquila, pero aún seguí algo apenda, lo noté por el leve sonrojo que se poso en su rostro.-soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella-dijo dedicándome una tímida pero hermosa sonrisa.

-tu nombre va perfecto contigo-susurre para mi-bien, mi nombre es Edward Cullen-le dije presentandome

-Bueno…-dijo luego de un momento, en el cual aproveché para mirarla más detenidamente... y de pronto noté que para haberme tropezado, ella debería haber estado en el suelo.

-no te vayas a molestar pero, exactamente que haces sentada en la vereda del parque en medio de una lluvia…-dije con tono tranquilo

-ah, bueno es que yo- trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicarme, de pronto un rojo intenso se apoderó de su rostro y hablo-discutí con mi novio…-oh...golpe duro, tenía novio…me dolió, por una extraña razón, me dolió, aún sabiendo que quizá no la volvería a ver nunca.

-comprendo, pero seguro ya pasara…-dije para reconfortarla

-no lo creo…-dijo ella con sus ojos cristalinizándose

-por qué?-dije, y al momento me arrepentí, ella me miro arqueando su ceja.

-debo estar loca por contárselo a un extraño-susurro para sí misma, pero la llegué a escuchar- él termino conmigo- susurro lentamente

-¿termino contigo?-pregunte con recelo, esta muchacha era hermosa en

todo el sentido de la palabra, bueno, no es que la conociera de toda la vida, pero...

-si, no es tan difícil de creer, digo, solo mírame…-y eso hacía, claro que la miraba, por eso mi duda.

-creo que no te ves a ti misma-le dije algo inseguro, temiendo el como tomaría el comentario.

-¡claro que lo hago! por eso lo digo… y ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sé que hago

conversando con un extraño en medio de un parque y con una lluvia torrencial cayendo para colmo-dijo mientras hacía un extraño puchero de enfado y fruncía con fuerza su seño, de pronto bufo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía camuflándose entre la espesa neblina, que empezaba a bajar, dejándome con ganas de disculparme y con ganas de charlar.

Sin intentar seguir su sombra en el camino me fuí directo a casa.

Llegué, literalmente chorreando, a la puerta de mi departamento

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¿dónde demonios estabas?-pregunto la dulzura . de hermana que tengo

-perdón Alli… ya sé que me retrase pero surgío algo

-¿Algo!? algo tan importante como para dejar a tu pobre e inocente hermana indefensa dentro de este frío apartamento?

-Alli, por amor de Dios no seas exagerada  
-¿Exagerada?- genial, metí la pata  
-Si guardas silencio te podré contar el por qué de mi retraso-imposible que se niegue a eso, mi hermana siente la necesidad de saberlo todo.

Y así comencé a narrarle a mi, ahora tranquila, hermana lo que me había pasado en el parque con ella, con Bella.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ha pasado una semana desde que conocía a Bella y, para mi mal ánimo, no la he vuelto a ver, y lo peor es que, a pesar de que en un inico me resistí, todos los días, religiosamente, paso por el mismo lugar en donde nos vimos,

para ver si está ahí.

Caminé presuroso a mi apartamento para dejar mis cosas y luego salí a darle el encuentro a mi hermana en el hospital, hoy iba a recibir los resultados de la prueba de embarazo, y como mi cuñado no podía acompañarla ( porque era una sorpresa para él por su cumpleaños) tenía que ir yo.

-¡Eddy!-dijo abrazándome, se notaba a leguas cuan ansiosa se encontraba.

-bueno Alice- dije saludándola- ¿a qué hora te toca?

-dentro de 15 minutos, ay Edward estoy tan emocionada-dijo con ilusión y un brillito especial en sus risueños ojos.

Llegamos al piso en donde la atenderían, consultorio 312, toqué ligeramente la puerata, escuché un "Pase", lo hicimos Alice se

colocó en una se las sillas y yo me quede apoyado en la puerta.

De pronto sentí que la puerta se abría así que gire lo más rápido que pude para evitar mi caída pero fue muy tarde, terminé en el suelo con "alguien sobre mi" levante la cabeza para regañar a la persona por su imprudencía cuando en eso...

-¿Bella?-susurre al ver esos ojos que no me habían dejado de perseguir.

-¿Edward?-pregunto con miedo al verme

Esto no me podía estar pasando, allá arriba había alguien que si me prestaba atención y escuchaba mis plegarias, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Pero ¿qué hacia ella acá? Digo esta es el área de ginecología.

-mmm Edward-pronunció mi nombre algo incómoda- sé que las normas de cortesía me obligan a saludarte pero, preferiría estar parada para hacerlo…y…bueno… ¿podrías soltarme?-dijo apenada, y

fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que al momento de caer la había sujetado con fuerza de la cintura, y a pesar de que mi mente y mi cuerpo se negaban a hacerlo, junté toda la fuerza del mundo, y la solté.

-lo siento… no me había dado cuenta…-dije apenado por mi reacción

-descuida…-dijo ya parada

-qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí-dije lo mas sutil que pude, la curiosidad me carcompia, pero no podía ser indiscreto, ¡Oh por Dios! me estoy convirtiendo en una persona como Alice, joder, este no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas-me autoregañé-

-bueno si, lo mismo digo mmm-ella estaba incómoda-¿ella es tu…?-dijo mirando a Alice…

-¡ NO ¡… no como crees… es mi hermana, yo solo la acompaño-dije para aclarar las cosas, lo que me faltaba, penoso que me emparejen con mi hermana.

-ya veo…bueno me tengo que ir-dijo sin darme tiempo para despedirme, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, y con el corazón desvocado.

-Edward, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Alice apoyando su mano en mi hombro…

-ah...si, ¿por?-aún no salía de mi letargo

-era ella, ¿no?-me dijo una vez que me había volteado a verla

-¿cómo?, perdón ¿qué?-dije prestándole atención.

-te quedaste viéndola como un estúpido hermanito,Edward ¿ella era Bella?salió del consultorio contiguo

-Alli por favor recién la conozco no sé porque debería de inquietarme el cimple hecho de haberla visto nuevamente-negación, típica primera fase.

-bueno hermanito, pues si no te importa como dices deberías haberte girado hacia mí en el momento en que ella huyo-dijo mirándome pícaramente

-ya Alli, deja de molestar, el doctor te espera…-dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-ok. Pero ten en cuenta de que no se me borrara fácilmente lo que acabo de presenciar…-dijo burlándose de mí. Genial, ahora tendré que aguantar a la versión femenina de Sherlock.

Una vez que entramos -nuevamente- al consultorio vimos al Dr. Aro ya esperándonos con el sobre de los resultados en su mano…

-Bueno, Dr. por favor no me haga esperar más, muero por saber que dicen-dijo mi hermana emocionada y ansiosa

-Porque no lo ve usted misma señorita Cullen-dijo entregándole el sobre a mi hermana…quien con manos temblorosas lo recibió

**BELLA POV**

Una mierda simple y preciso, en eso se resumía mi despreciable vida ¿Por qué? Pues porque , como toda ilusa y simplona que soy tuve la genial idea de cometer, a pesar de las advertencias que presentí, el terrible error de enamorarme de la persona equivocada: James

A quien a hasta hace poco tomaba por "amor de mi vida"

Recuerdo nitidamente como mi hermano mayor Emmett me lo había

presentado el primer día de clases de mi último año, James era nuevo por lo tanto mi querido hermano se había encargado de mostrarle todo el pueblo y

de presentarle a cada persona-incluyéndome-

Me había enamorado de él desde al instante en que lo vi, todo en él

atraía a la gente pero, a quién se le ocurriría que el muy perseguido de James se iba a fijar en la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, que además era simplona.

Al parecer eso no le intereso ya que al mes de su llegada comenzamos a salir "oficialmente" todo parecía un sueño desde y todo mejoró cuando, al tercer mes de relación él me dijo que me "amaba" y yo, como probe niña boba e inexperta le creí.

Así paso mi último año de instituto todo color rosa, ya teníamos planificado a que universidad iríamos, juntos, por supuesto, ya que él decía que no podía estar un día sin verme...si, claro.

La graduación fue perfecta, y esa "maravillosa" noche me entregué a él, como toda primera vez me dolió, pero supongo que para ser la primera, estuvo bien.

El primer mes en la universidad fue genial, yo estudiaba historía y el arquitectura, pareciamos salidos de un cuento.

Fue en el segundo cuando James comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a apartarse de mi, me ponía escusas de todo tipo cuando salía, y yo se las creía

Quise seguir adelante tratando de mejorar la relación, hacía todo lo posible para hablar con él, para no dejarlo solo, pensando que solo era el cansancio.

Pero de pronto sucedió algo que me hizo conocer en realidad al verdadero

James…

**FLASH BACK**

Era la hora del almuerzo y como nunca había decidido comer una hamburguesa con todo-era enorme- busqué un lugar adecuado en el jardín para ponerme cómoda y comenzar a comer, cuando di la primera mordida al pan sentí que todo mi estomago se revolvía, tanto así que tuve que pararme para que la sensación parara lentamente, quizá habría sido porque no habpia comido nada, di otra mordida y no pude evitarlo tiré el pan y salí corriendo directo al baño para vomitar.

Al inicio creí que era alguna infección estomacal, pero al pasar dos semanas

me di cuenta de que las nauseas no se iban, eran mas frecuentes y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi perdiodo se habpia retrasado. El miedo me inundo terriblemente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería, tenía miedo del resusltado.

Aún estando temerosa decidí realizarme una prueba de embarazo.

Al día siguiente de tomanda la desición, saliendo de clases, me fui a la farmacia más cercana a comprar todo tipo de prueba. En total compré cinco.

Ya de regreso en mi apartamento me encerré en el baño… solo por si acaso a James se le ocurriera venir temprano, cosa que era casi imposible ya que el llegaba como a las 11 pm, pero siempre hay que ser precavida.

-luego de 1 hora-

Esto no podía estar sucediendo, no a mi, era imposible, todas las benditas pruebas solo arrojan el mismo resultado: positivo

…esto no puede ser… James siempre se cuida.

Lentamente me acerque al cajón donde James guardaba los preservativos y busqué la fecha de caducidad ,Dios, no podía ser más idiota, sus preservativos estas descontinuados…

La furia invadio mi ser, todo mi cuerpo se calento, sentí mi garganta seca debido a que aguantaba el llanto, no, no podía ser, no me podía suceder esto a mi, yo tenía todo planificado, escalosfrios recorrían mi cuerpo sin darme tregua, entonces, deje que las lágrimas corrieran com furia a través de mi rostro, no, no, no ¿POR QUÉ A MI ME TIENE QUE SUCEDER ESTO?. furiosa comencé a gritar, sacando de mi todo tipo de emociones que trataba de contener-TODO ERA CULPA DE ESE IDIOTA-LO ODIO- ese pensamiento estuvo durante tres horas rondando mi pensamiento, tres horas en las que no paré de gritar, de llorar y de tirar mis cosas por toda la casa.

Me tomo una hora volver a calmarme, a pensar friamente, no solo era su culpa, también era mía, por no cuidarme como debe ser, por no haber tomado las pastillas continuamente.

Espere a que James llegará, de forma paciente, preparándome para poder conversar de forma tranquila-en eso él entro.

-hola amor…-dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios

-James…tenemos que hablar…-genial, toda mi introducción se había ido al carajo, eso me pasa por no pensar antes de hablar.

-Bueno Bella, dime qué sucede-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Joder, no sé como empezar...-tomo mis manos entre las suyas par transmitirme calma, no dude, sabía que esto no causaría problemas, nos amabamos, eramos el uno para el otro-veras, desde hace dos semanas he tenido nauseas, y uno que otro mareo, al inicio pensé que era un infección pero, ash... la cuestión es que termine en la farmacia comprando

5 pruebas de embarazo y todas dieron positivo y Dios James-comencé a llorar-dime algo por favor-suplique, pero lo único que hizo fue lanzar, no soltar, mis manos hacía un lado.

-es decir que estas embarazada-dijo con un tono excesivamente frío de voz.

-si…-susurre algo intimidada al ver su expresiónla cual se había tornado inexcrutable.

Una ráfaga de viento llegó, junto con un dolor punzante a mi mejilla, haciendo que por la fuerza mi cuerpo se callera, él me había golepado

-por…por qué me has pegado…-pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos, sujetando el área adolorida

-como que por qué? Estúpida !¿cómo se te ocurre embarazarte justo ahora?!-grito enfurecido levantando otra vez la mano para golpearme

-cómo que ¿cómo se me ocurre James…? para que una chica se embarace se necesitan 2 personas ¡y tú también eres responsable…NO TIENES DERECHO A PEGARME ¡-dije levantándome rápidamente, evitándo que me vuelva a golpear.

-claro que si ¡yo hago lo se me da la gana contigo¡-grito acercádonse y estirando su mano para golpearme, alcanzó mis costillas, me sujeto fuertemente de la muñea, duele tanto que creo que me la fracturará, de pronto me lanza otro gope en la cara, esta vez no es una cachetada, sino un puñetazo golpe tras golpe para luego tomarme de los cabellos y hablarme

-¿sabes? Yo tenía planeado terminar contigo-dijo con voz baja pero nítida- porque conseguí una que si me daba lo que quería he estado con ella desde el segundo mes … niña ilusa, ella sí es una mujer de verdad y me hace todo loo que yo pido, siempre te use, pero no creí que fueras tan bruta como para quedar embarazada….dijo tirándo más fuerte de mis caebellos, provocando qu suelte un quejido.

No lo podía creer…el mundo se derrumbó bajo mis pies- él, el amor de mi vida, a quien tanto amo y por quie daría la vida, él, mi primer chico, mi primer amor. Dios, cuan ilusa y tonta fuí, no, no, no lo puedo aceptar, nosotros somos perfectos, él no me puede hacer esto, no, SIMPLEMENTE NO!-

lo único que atine a hacer fue soltarme rudamente de su agarre, provocando que algunos cabellos fueran arrancados e irme corriendo, sin mirar atrás, a la enfermería para que me curaran los golpes.

Dos horas, ese es el tiempo que tomo maquillarme para que los golpes no se notasen tanto y que los curiosos no me miraran, regresé al apartamento para sacar todas mis cosas. Entré y de pronto viví absolutamente todo de nuevo, el como llegamos, el como me hizo suya por primera vez en esta casa, el como solucionábamos cada discusión juntos, como el equipo que creí que eramos, de pronto la realidad me abrumó, otra vez las traicioneras lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos, esperando a desvordarse, no pude, no quise contenerme más.  
Libremente me eché en el sillón y dí rienda suelta a mi dolor, ya no podía más con la opresión en mi pecho, no podía creerlo, él, mi amor, al que le dí todo, ¿tan poca cosa era?

Realmente no supe cuanto tiempo estuve en el sillón llorando, quizá fueron horas o quizá solo minutos, el tiempo dejó de existir para mí en ese instante, en el instante en donde mi perfecta burbuja revento como el peor de los tsunamis.

Era un hecho que no podría seguir viviendo ahí, por más que me doliera, ahora solo me unía a esta morada los bellos recuerdos con quien creí mi pareja ideal, sabía a donde dirigirme, pero me aterraba saber como reaccionaría él.

El bus tardó una hora exacta en dejarme frente a la puerta de su casa, las lágrimas seguian callendo por mi rostro, habían provocado que el maquillaje se corriera completamente, a pesar de eso toque ligeramente la puerta, no queriendo llamar la atención.

-¿Bella?-dijo mi hermano abriendo la puerta de su departamente-¿ pero que mierda te paso en la cara?- susurro tomándome entre sus brazos-dimelo Bella, dime quién te lo hizo, ¿dónde está James?, responde Bella- dijo desesperado.

-Emmett…-fue lo único que pude decir antes de aferrarme a su cuerpo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a mi hermano protector, a quien daría todo por mi, y quien no me traicionaría, él me cargo hasta su sofá para consolarme, como cuando éramos pequeños, me situo en su regazo y empezó a arrularme, su suave murmullo logró calmarme, como cuando éramos pequeños.

Entonces, luego de un tiempo de calma, Emmett hablo…

-Bells dime que te paso-dijo aún en voz baja, pude sentir su preocupación, ah mi hermano oso.

-yo…yo estoy embarazada Emmett…-dije volviendo a llorar, las lágrimas no paraban, eran interminables-y James , Dios Emmet, James me dijo que no-la lágrimas me cortaban  
-que no ¿qué? Bella, vamos pequeña dímelo-dijo secandome la mejilla con sus dedos

-él...él dijo, dijo que no lo quería, que no Emmet, y que -seguían las lágrimas imparables- y que también tenía a otra que si le daba lo que quería y , y él...él pego-dije volviéndome a refugiar en sus brazos, desesperada por borrar los recuerdos.

-¿que él hizo qué?¡-grito fuertemente mientras se paraba y me colocaba en un cojín aparte

-Emmett cálmate…

-No, ¡cómo quieres que me calme cuando el perro que se hace llamar mi mejor amigo te lastimo Bella!- y diciendo esto desapareció por la puerta principal dejándome con una angustia tremenda.

Pasaron exactamente tres horas para que él regresara.

-Emy…¿estas molesto?-pregunté algo insegura. ya que desde que llegó no me había hablado

-¿qué? ¿Por qué debería de molestarme contigo Bella?-respondió algo confundido, aún podía notar la rabia en sus ojos.

- no lo sé… es que te fuiste...-no me dejo terminar la oració

-me fui a matarlo-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras y de pronto el cuerpo se me congeló, no, pel no podía haberl lastimado, Emy no.

-¿lo mataste?- le pregunté alterándome

-no Bella, cómo crees, pero ganas no me faltaban, solo le di unos cuantos golpes, como para que se interne un mes en el hospital. Bella, hermanita tú vivirás acá de ahora en adelante, no me importa si no quieres, soy tu hermano mayor y haces lo que te digo-Dios, en momentos como este soo quería abrazarlo y aferrarme a él, a mi hermano, a mi refugio.

-Pero Emmet, yo no quiero incomodarte ni a ti ni a Rosalie (novia de mi hermano)-dije no sabiendo como se lo tomaría Rose, no lo de vivir con ellos, sino lo de la situación con James, si Emmet no lo mató, ella si lo haría.

-mira Bella tú te quedas porque yo lo digo, soy tu hermano mayor, así que me haces caso, ahora ve al cuarto que tienes acá y ordena tus cosas porque de ahora en adelante ese será tu cuarto-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y desde ese momento comencé a vivir con mi hermano…Pero como no todo es color rosa, no señor. Un día, para mi mala suerte, me encontré con

James en el parque, en ese instante el cuerpo se me paralizo, el miedo se apodero de mi, no sabía que hacer, lentamente se acercó a mi, me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me amenazo, dijo que si abría la boca mi bebé no llegaría ni al segundo mes, luego de eso se fue dejándome en transe, a lo punico que reaccioné fue a serntarme en un rincón, para tratar de calmarme, todo iba bien hasta que de la nada alguien se tropezó conmigo, como yo fuera una roca, era un chico, Edward sedijo llamar, Edward Cullen.

cabello cobrizo-despeinado, ojos verdes, intensamente verdes, buen físico, una hermosa, ronca y aterciopelada voz... el sueño de toda chica normal, menos el mío… ya tenía suficiente de chicos estereotipados.

Hablamos un rato…yo, pidiéndole disculpas por hacer causado que su ropa se mojara debido a la lluvia y él diciéndome que no eran necesarias… hablamos un buen rato hasta que dijo algo que más que molestarme, me incomodó así que me fui. No pude evitarlo, pero de camino a casa solo pude pensar en él...pero rápidamente alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ahora mi razón de existir, solo era y será mi bebé.

Días posteriores al encuentro con el extraño de ojos verdes, del cual me niego a decir su nombre, saliendo del ginecólogo volví a cometer otra torpeza de las mias, de casualidad abría la puerta del consultório equivocado, provocando la caida de alguien, que, para mi mala suerte se aferro a mi -a qué palo que vienes a arrimar- y provocó que calleramos, por suerte, yo encima de él.

levanté la mirada para disculparme y...simplemente no podía ser, no, solo a mi se me ocurre accidentarme dos veces y con la misma persona, era él. Edward, se notaba algo de cansancio en sus ojos, pero igual seguían siendo hermosos...Dios, qué sucede conmigo... noté que esta vez estaba con una chica hermosa, cabello negro-lo tenía corto con las puntas mirando hacia direcciones opuestas, ojos color verde, no tan intenso comoo ell de Edward y con un, algo diminuto, cuerpo, no podía evitar mirarla, había algo en las facciones de ella que hacía que se pareciera a Edward…Le pregunté como quién no quiere la cosa quien era, me dijo que era su hermana...-bien- a pesar de que el verlo hizo que surja una emoción sin nombre dentro de mi ser, muy pronto la deseche y me fuí rápidamente, como la vez anterior.

Solo esperaba que no que no se pusiera a atar cabos y darse cuenta de por qué y para que había estado en ese consultórios, no me avergonzaba de mi bebé, claro que no, solo que, no es algo que quieres que tutili mundi se entere...


End file.
